Confessions
by Opercule
Summary: Quand Castiel ne comprend pas dans quelle situation on l'a refourgué, qu'un Bobby doit prendre sur lui pour surmonter l'humiliation et que Sam et Dean se tapent des barres. Castiel/Bobby léger.


**Helloo !**

 **Je m'amuse beaucoup en publiant cet OS, car il est venu d'un délire avec ma soeur, et après maintes réflexions, j'ai fini par me lancer.**

 **Bon, au final, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu le tourner comme je l'aurais voulu, étant un peu trop fan de Destiel sur les bords, mais au moins l'idée est là. Et ça se veut... original.**

 **Mais bref, assez de spoils, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

"C'est journée confessions aujourd'hui !" avait lancé Sam d'un ton joyeux, quelques minutes auparavant. Et voilà la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant.

Castiel se tenait là, dans l'encadrure de la porte, le nez froncé comme pour chasser une mauvaise odeur, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Dean qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil d'un air goguenard, buvant sa bière lentement, Sam assis sur le canapé et levant le menton de son écran avec un petit sourire, et si l'ange n'avait pas été aussi perdu dans les relations humaines, il aurait dit qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'une visite express au Paradis quand ils les avaient trouvé là, le fixant sans parler, et lui qui ne comprenait rien à rien, comme d'habitude.

\- Pour la dernière fois... Dean, Sam, que se passe-t-il ?

Bien entendu, le silence lui avait répondu tandis que le sourire du cadet s'agrandissait largement. Il soupira, agacé. Cette situation lui échappait complètement.

\- Dean...? tenta-t-il d'une voix plus faible. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de drôle ?

L'aîné partit dans un fou rire tonitruant avant de se calmer aussi sec, de minuscules larmes au coin des yeux.

\- Non non, c'est rien Cas, on...attendait juste quelqu'un. Ah ben le voilà justement, s'exclama-t-il en pouffant tandis qu'une ombre se faufilait dans la pièce après avoir claqué brutalement la porte.

Castiel plissa les yeux pour distinguer l'individu dans la pénombre, soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Bobby, muni de sa fameuse casquette rabougrie. Quoique...il avait l'air d'avoir le teint un peu pâle aussi. La fatigue, sans doute ?

\- Bonjour Bobby, le salua-t-il poliment, tandis que le chasseur hochait la tête dans sa direction, l'air épuisé, posant un sac rempli d'armes visiblement sur la table du salon.

\- Oui oui, on aurait le temps de se saluer plus tard Cas'. Bon, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dean et Sam, pointant un doigt accusateur sur le premier, si j'ai accepté, c'est uniquement pour vous faire plaisir, et parce que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ce dont vous avez intérêt à vous souvenir. Il soupira longuement, passant une main blanche sur ses yeux cernés, puis ajouta d'un ton faible : Allez, dégagez d'ici en vitesse.

Les deux chasseurs saisirent leurs manteaux sans piper mot, mais en abordant plutôt cette expression de j'essaye-de-retenir-mon-rire, et même Castiel qui avait peu d'expérience savait que ce n'était pas subtil. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que Bobby avait dit accepter ?

\- On t'aime Bobby ! lança un Dean aux yeux rieurs en claquant la porte derrière lui, une main dans l'air pour le saluer une dernière fois. Aussitôt qu'ils disparurent, Castiel entendit leurs gloussements percer le silence de l'autre côté du mur.

L'ange se tourna vers le chasseur resté au centre de la pièce, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Hum, Bobby ? Pourquoi Dean et Sam sont-ils partis ?

L'homme à la vieille casquette semblait pour le moins las, se tenant la tête entre les mains, l'air d'accepter une corvée. Mais _que_ se passait-il ? Castiel en eut vite marre, de tout ces non-dits.

\- Bobby, je ne comprends rien à cette situation, auriez-voulu la patience de me l'expliquer ? Est-ce que je dois rappeler Dean ?

Devant le silence du vieil homme, l'ange sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE, ENFIN !

Aussitôt, Bobby redressa la tête et jeta ses mains devant lui, comme pour calmer un chien enragé.

\- Calme-toi Castiel ! Ce n'est rien, je vais t'expliquer, il... c'est une idée de Dean.

Un peu apaisé, l'ange se tenait néanmoins toujours sur ses gardes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Dans ce cas, auriez-vous la bonté de me présenter cette brillante idée ?

Son ton était toujours un peu narquois, mais bien moins furieux qu'une seconde auparavant. Bobby soupira en entendant ces mots, mais finit par décider de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Ecoute, Cas'... Dean a pensé que maintenant que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec nous, il serait...préférable, disons, que tu comprennes un peu mieux les humains. Je ne dis pas que tu ne les comprends pas, s'empressa-t-il aussitôt d'ajouter en voyant l'ange esquisser un geste de protestation, mais que pour notre bien à tous...il faudrait que quelqu'un se charge de t'expliquer deux, trois petites choses.

Voyant l'air perdu de l'ange, il sembla choisir ses mots avec plus de soin.

\- Disons que Dean m'a demandé de t'expliquer certains aspects de la vie humaine, que les anges ne peuvent pas saisir seuls. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est simplement que...je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi cela est nécessaire, rétorqua Castiel d'un ton surpris. En quoi cela me concerne ? Et pourquoi Dean ne me l'explique-t-il pas lui-même, si c'est son idée ?

Bobby ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par bouger du milieu du salon et vint chercher une bière dans la cuisine, en proposant une à l'ange qui accepta d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Après quelques secondes de silence interminables où tous deux sirotaient leurs boissons sans se regarder, Bobby finit par troubler le silence.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il m'a choisi comme porte-parole. Je veux dire, tu sais comment il est, pas vraiment dans les émotions, tout ça, ce à quoi l'ange aquiesca d'un mouvement de tête convaincu. Mais voilà, si c'est à faire, eh bien...Autant se lancer, soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'ange. Bon, Castiel, on va pas passer par quatre chemins... Que sais-tu de l'amour ?

Le dénommé se troubla aussitôt, tentant de ne pas s'étouffer avec les bulles de sa boisson qui lui piquaient la gorge - oui, il n'était pas vraiment habitué. Il prit néanmoins le temps de réfléchir à la question, bien que cela le gênait d'en parler avec Bobby, ou quiconque d'ailleurs. L'amour humain... Ces sensations qui vous submergent, un coeur battant, des bouffées de chaleur, et l'envie d'être aux côtés de l'être aimé, partout et en tout temps... N'était-ce pas un peu ce qu'il éprouvait pour Dean ? Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à Bobby, bien entendu. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de répondre évasivement.

\- Euh... C'est lorsque deux adultes décident de s'unir en partageant des sentiments forts ?

Bobby hocha la tête, peu surpris de voir que l'ange avait une vision un peu clichée des choses. Il allait vraiment étriper Dean quand il rentrerait, le faire se charger à _lui_ d'une telle mission. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté ce pari idiot ? Castiel ne partagerait jamais son point de vue, il en était convaincu. Dieu sait à quel point il aurait préféré pouvoir être en train d'éradiquer un nid de vampires en cet instant précis.

\- Bien, c'est déjà un bon début. Mais que sais-tu à propos de l'amour qu'on ressent sans savoir si la personne partage nos sentiments ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, troublé. Il aurait presque cru entendre une note découragée dans la voix du chasseur, mais... Il se trompait sûrement.

\- Euh... Pas grand chose à vrai dire, avoua-t-il tout penaud.

Et c'était vrai, car aussi fort que fut son affection pour Dean, il ne savait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Bon, c'est normal, tu es un ange, tu n'es pas censé connaître toutes les subtilités du mot. En fait, pour tout te dire, c'est ce que Dean m'a chargé de te faire comprendre, lança Bobby d'un ton un peu plaintif.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, étonné que Dean se soucie de son éducation culturelle à ce point. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait lui être utile dans une bagarre.

Il eut sa réponse lorsque le vieux chasseur s'approcha doucement de lui pour poser une main tendre sur sa cuisse.

Tout se fit soudain plus clair dans l'esprit embrumé de l'ange lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres tièdes se presser contre les siennes à une vitesse affolante, tandis qu'une main ferme venait chercher sa nuque.

* * *

Bobby prévoyait franchement de prendre sa retraite.

Ou mieux, de devenir ermite, et de s'exiler dans les bois, pour ne plus jamais avoir à croiser le regard insupportablement moqueur de ces deux gamins, et celui un peu trop bleu d'un ange effarouché.

\- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? le pressa Dean, une moue suppliante sur le visage.

Bobby se racla la gorge, cachant difficilement sa déception.

\- Hum, très bien.

Sam gloussa aussitôt, s'amusant de la réaction de son presque père. Il savait par avance que ça avait du mal se terminer, puisque Castiel n'était pas là, mais Bobby prenait son temps pour leur dire à quel point. C'en aurait presque été touchant, s'il n'avait pas été aussi mort de rire - bien qu'il n'aurait pas du, par respect, mais Bobby aurait réagi pareil à sa place.

\- Allez, dis-nous Bobby. Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ? lança le brun d'un ton désinvolte.

Un soupir sortit des joues brûlantes du chasseur en question, qui baissa la tête de mauvaise grâce.

\- Mouaais, 'lui ai dit.

Sam n'en pouvait plus, il allait décidément exploser de rire d'ici quelques secondes. Il se contint, cependant, pour faire bonne figure.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Un énième silence précéda sa réponse, avant que Bobby ne finisse par le briser, laissant échapper une exclamation déçue.

\- Qu'il m'aimait bien, mais qu'il n'était pas branché casquette.

Cela suffit à Sam qui explosa en un million de morceaux larmoyants.

* * *

Là-haut, dans le paradis d'un homme autiste mort dans sa baignoire des années auparavant, un ange était troublé.

Plus jamais il ne verrait le chasseur un peu âgé de la même façon.


End file.
